


Prompts and drabbles

by JayBarou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Meta, prompts, things rescued from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: Sorry some of these are not even frostiron, but I'm trying not to spam the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

You know how Loki has been depicted as a weak coward in the last films. I want to think he is gathering strength. And in the infinity war I want the Thanos downfall to be by his hand. Once the heroes are almost defeated I want him to keep fighting with a fierce glint in his eyes. It could be epic, but I would also love if they half-kept the goofy way they have been using on him.

Picture this: epic music, epic cgi, epic slow-mo, everyone is being crushed, now is when the heroes should say a moving speech about really working together with their defeated close ups showing a bit of hope. Except. A green blur crosses the scene with no music. The heroes look at Loki passing by like a shooting star, or maybe not like a shooting star, just jogging, muttering under his breath ‘he’s mine, he’s mine, he’s mine’, and he finally uses his magic, that he has been saving and compressing for this exact moment, he shoots and Thanos head becomes fireworks a la Kingsman.

Then there is silence.

There is metallic clapping coming from iron Man.

Thor shouts from under Thanos corpse 'we left him half dead, it doesn’t count.’

Loki doesn’t care one bit. He goes to destroy every little part of the corpse into tiny molecular pieces. And nobody dares to stop him.

The so called heroes leave and music returns while in the background Loki is still obliterating what is left of Thanos.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Tony nor Loki believe in love, not after everything that has happened to them and the failed relationships. Love clouds one’s sense and they can’t afford that. But they do want an ally and to keep loneliness at bay, so after a few years of friendship they arrange their marriage.

It works fantastically, the press eats it up, they are a no-nonsense power couple, they are respected in the Nine, they are intimate enough to never feel lonely, and they have each other’s back.

They discretely fall in love outside of their marriage, and they tell each other, but it is that cloudy love. It feels important, all-encompassing, swept of their feet for a short while until they fall out of love again. And then they find a safe port in each other’s arms, because what they have makes sense to them and is not ruled by hormones.

Very few people know they don’t consider themselves in love.

Even less people dare to think that they might be fooling themselves.

Only they two know that whatever they have or feel is much more important than love.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki can’t wear most rings or bracelets because they interfere with his magic.

Knowing this, Tony spent months researching properties of metals and stones and leather and Loki was given no less that a ring each week. Each with different qualities.

Tony is curious when Loki starts wearing always a plastic ring that does nothing at all, a failure in Tony’s opinion.

Loki explains that the other rings have a purpose, but that one only has a meaning. He wears it for Tony, not for the enhancements.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony stopping the fight on Titan when he hears Thanos’ motives.

Tony arguing with glowing spreadsheets and graphics in the air about how removing the 5% of the population hoarding or misusing resources would solve the resources problem, teaching him trade, economy, ecology, and resource management, Thanos slowly nodding in awe.

Peter taking notes in the background.

Tony teacher saving the world.  
Tony saving the world with the superpower of education.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki is bored, so he puts on his best acting face and finds the avengers. Once he has their attention, he looks at the ground and shouts:

“I shouldn’t have said what I said. You were right. We shouldn’t be each other’s dirty secret, so here I am, making it public if only… Please come back.”

He hides a laugh in a choked sob.

“This is it, really? I never thought we’d end up like this.”

Then he goes invisible and follows them to see the chaos as they try to figure out who was supposedly dating Loki.

Except… Stark does something unexpected.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony gets back to Earth with Nebula and they grow closer. Steve doesn’t like Nebula, but by then Tony is not willing to give up another friend for the sake of Rogers. On their way to timetravel and destroy Thanos they pick up Loki and Tony calls them Chaotic neutral. They hate the name, but it sticks.

And they save the universe, of course.


	7. Chapter 7

In the first 5 minutes of Infinity War Loki is not going to die and the Grandmaster is not going to kill the grape.

He is going to elope with Loki and let the competition kill each other, and enjoy the fight with popcorn. I mean, his trash planet was already just that.

And it is not like it would be a new experience for Loki, who has already seen Thor and Tony fight each other for him (in canon!). So he will suggest that whoever wins might have a chance to share their bed.

*coughandTonywinscough*


	8. Chapter 8

Can you imagine the pain when Tony learns that, just as he lost his mother, he lost yet another loved one to a murderous guy with a metal hand, once again strangled to death?  
Thnk the norns Loki is alive and faking death somewhere.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Let me see, I’m reading norse myths as documentation for fanfic and I found [this pearl:](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.holynationofodin.org%2Feducation%2Fgods%2FFrigga.html&t=MGFlMzVjNmE4YTljMTk1MDdhM2U0M2VmYTlkODc0NWI5NTgwMzNjOSxMUzBTT0ZIcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F85925147055%2Flet-me-see-im-reading-norse-myths-as&m=0)

  * Frigga is the mother of Baldr. Her stepchildren are Thor, Hermóðr, Heimdallr, Týr, Bragi, Víðarr, Váli, Skjöldur, and Höðr. 
  * Loki is not Frigga’s son, but neither is Thor and I can’t stop laughing about it.
  * Also notice that The AllMighty can’t keep it in his pants. Zeus and he could create a club.
  * And Frigga is a badass wife who is capable of outwitting Odin.
  * Once Odin promised to favour in battle whoever he first saw when he woke up. (knowing that his side of the bed faced his favourite faction) Frigga turned the bed arround.
  * She loved jewels and stole gold from Odin’s statue to make a pendant, when Odin tried to find the culprit she and Fulla broke the statue so it couldn’t betray her, then Odin was pissed off. He abandoned the kingdom to throw a temper tantrum and the frost giants took the opportunity to party on Earth. Later Odin came back and banished them 


  * Loki is Frigga’s son more than Thor, methinks.
  * Also, Earth’s invasion is Odin’s and Frigga’s fault
  * I’m gonna laugh until forever next time I see them poised and regal.



Fuck, I love norse myths.


	10. Chapter 10

What if Tony had a tattoo of  a drunken one night stand or a college lover and he never removed it? Then Loki finds it and changes it, but it is months before Tony realizes something is different.


	11. Chapter 11

During pride month Stephen’s cape manages to paint itself with the asexual flag and a heart in the middle with the biromantic flag colours. Stephen almost sets the cape on fire because he wasn’t exactly out, and he had’t olanned on comming out at all.   
The new avengers, however, treat him exactly the same. He had been so worried they’d think he was seeking attention… But Tony had put all the flags over the door of all of his buildings and he had let Peter hang the transexual flag, and Rhodey had put up the More Color More Pride flag, and when he saw Strange with the cape, he invited the distrusting ace to hang his own flag. 

He had accepted, and seeing them all together had felt like belonging, but maybe the best part had been all the letters and comments with people thanking him because they weren’t sure where they stood as aces and they were glad they could stand by his side.

so in the end the cape didn’t get in trouble, but it was a close thing.


	12. Chapter 12

I know Steve’s shield is supposed to be vibranium, but I don’t think it is. I mean, we saw in the films how bullets got crushed against it, but vibranium absorbs energy, so the bullets should stop but remain intact. 

 

I think Wakanda has all the vibranium, and I think that when Stark father found the piece of metal he didn’t have a name for it or samples to compare. Since it wasn’t adamantium, it had to be the other legendary metal, right?

Stark father never realized he had found uru. 

But Stark can compare it with Thor’s hammer now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry some of these are not even frostiron, but I'm trying not to spam the tags.


	13. Chapter 13

Most fanfics give Thor and Loki an unfair knowledge of Earth (esp. modern American) fashion.  
It is not a matter of how educated they are, it is a matter of clashing cultures. There is a huge cultural weight in clothes that we learn by living in a place, but it can’t be learnt in a couple of days.  
Let me explain.   
An alien would see clothes and everything would be the same. Jeans? OK. t-Shirt? Fine. Skirt? Let me try it. sari? Nice. Hiyab? Cool. Pajamas? Indeed. What do you mean clothes are gendered? Why is wering this disrespectful here but  not there? what is a uniform? Why is it considered sexy?  
They don’t know the nuances of clothes, and even after months, they would go out with a tux and not understand that they are overdressed, since it is nearly the same as a suit.   
Loki’s suit in Stugartt means that either he mimicked someone (and it would have been hilarious if he choose a bodyguard or a waiter and still strode in like he owned the place) or he had help from his minions (which means Clint giving fashion advice, and THAT I’d want to see).  
Maybe Asgard never wears purple because it means death, maybe wearing red is an insult because it is reserved for royalty and maybe wearing bright lime green clothes is perfectly fine but only in the mornings. Maybe men wear shirts made to show cleverage. Maybe they are used to layers and complex pieces and they feel naked with just a boring T-shirt. Maybe they consider brands and names in the clothes a mark of ownership ( _I don’t belong to any ‘Nike’, I don’t even know them)_ and abhor them, or consider the humans who wear them just slaves.   
Come on! They wouldn’t even understand the difference between period clothes and regular clothes! They wouldn’t understnd why flared trousers and shoulder pads are not fine.   
There are so many possibilities of cultural clash and yet there is hardly any discussion about this in fics.  
Even if they are princes. Even if they are taught how to dress to impress in every realm (which then SHOULD include at least traditional clothing from some Asian and African countries too) fashion is still a fast-changing art. They might have been taught to dress like european royalty of the middle ages, or if you want to keep it us-centric, they might know how to dress like a Lenape leader better than a modern american.  
More. Cultural. Clash. Please.


	14. Chapter 14

I’m researching mythology again.

This time I want to create a culture for Jotunheim, but I didn’t remember ice creatures so I went to wikipedia to read on Innuit and Haida cultures. It is absolutely rad, and I found some interesting things like how the Haida respect the raven, who is:

> _…frequently described as a “trickster”, Haidas believe Raven or Yelth or Hoya to be a complex reflection of one’s own self. Raven can be a magician, a transformer, a potent creative force, sexual deviant or ravenous debaucher but always a cultural hero._

Like, woa, that sounds like Loki. And then I start reading creationist myths:

>   _In one story he released the first humans from a cockle shell on the beach;_

But then:

> _in another story he brought the first humans up out of the ground because he needed to fill up a party he was throwing._

Stark? is that you?

This has a lot of potential for a story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, pieces of fanfics that i abandoned for this or that reason and I don't know if I'll ever get the energy to finish. I'll post what I have written and where I planned to take it.

Amora was sneaking around the palace. With the big feast nobody would notice if she happened to borrow a thing or two from the royal apothecary. And it was not even guarded. The vault was oh so precious that this treasure kept being ignored year after year. Rows upon rows of silver knives, glasses made under a red moon, herbs from the back of the elder trolls, instruments, recipients, ingredients of the highest quality…

She breathed content just exploring the jars. Some delighted in the armoury, some in the library, some in the pantry, she loved the chemistry and alchemy of potions. Her spidery fingers went over hand written tags and wondered what she could take home without being noticed. After all, she wanted to keep stealing year after year without the royal family upgrading security.

The oak door opened, and she cursed under her breath. She was far enough from the door to hide behind a shelf. The door closed again, and there was a metallic sound of a key, then a heavy wooden plank was pushed into place to close it completely. Amora started to sweat cold.

“Please, let it be one of the easy men.” She pleaded the Norns. 

Skurkge had stayed behind for this one and she couldn’t, for the life of her, remember why she had insisted he take the night to himself.

She heard the steps, cloth rustling, not armor, bad news. The guards were remarkably easy to sway with her brand of “magic”, but her presence would have been known. 

 

 

(Basically, Tony gets taken to Asgard and manages to get himself a godhood by mistake and making all the other gods furious, but Tony doesn't care, because his new title as a sex god is not what anyone expected and Tony seeks the pull of his godhood until he finds Amora, a lesbian through and through who has been posing as a straight with the help of Skurge and focused her rage hurting Asgard with the very same sexuality that asgard imposed on her. Then they'd become friends to Loki's utter dread and they'd collect Asgardians who were struggling with the same issues. Asgard thought Loki was chaos, Loki thought loki was chaos, but nothing had prepared Asgard for Tony's rainbow army and their gradual disregard for proper behabior. Loki is always two steps behind, murmuring warnings into Tony's ear despite seing how much good he is doing. Then maybe Tony would run out of godhood, be it Magic or Odin, and Loki would have to decide if he was in Tony's side despite the ton of trouble ahead of them or if he would rather keep his balanced lifestyle of mischief and propper behabiour)

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

Tony was the adoptive son of a famous Italian modern pirate. She used to be married to some Stark guy but she was tired of that life and became a crusader of the international waters during WWII; her name was María Carbonel. She never made it to the history books, never shaped the world, but Tony admired the stories she told him when he was a little boy.

She told him stories of landdwellers and of her good friend Peggy Carter, with whom she retired finally, after years of passionate lettersand too much distance. María was young, but her bones had tired of the salt of the sea. Sometimes she sent letters and even told him more stories of the Themyscira island, and warmer coasts.

She was still alive, but she faked her death so any criminal charges would die with it. The downside was that all her legacy, her ship and her goods, passed to Howard Stark thanks to the backwards law at the time. The money and resources would have gone to the many bastards that man surely had, but someone named Stane had found a loophole, because Howard Stark named Captain America his ony heir. Stane opened a line of investigation, seeking the trace of Captain America where Howard had left it, and legally that froze the fortune in his hands at the price of an annual trip to the Arctic.

Thanks to the international status of the problem, that situation could have stayed that way for up to 20 years, cheating the illegitimate children out of their heirloom. Unexpectedly, one of the trips actually found the ship. Captain America was unfrozen, declared heir and so he and his golden heart had given part of the fortune to the bastards, then part to veterans, then part to orphan houses and then some secretary named Virginia Potts had to step in before he sold all the assets and industries to the best bidder, the competition, and left millions of Stark employees homeless.

Truth be told, that was part of the reason why Captain America had jumped into a boat.

 

 

Loki, actual god Loki, was learning about his Jotun side in the arctic of earth since he doesn’t want to face the consequences of his actions. Loki argues with his mother when she gives him the kingship, but the staff rejects him, same as mjolnir. He went to Midgard seeking his brother, but he couldn’t face the shame. So he decided to take a time to cool off. He found by chance that Jotuns have a naural water form. He has considered the arctic his home for a time now.

 

 

The glaciars stood proud on the horizon. The small ships that were approaching sailed just as proudly, but with much less grace if Loki was to be asked. Loki, in fact was *not* to be asked. Loki swam closer, letting his fintail break the surface of an otherwise calm sea. He dived under.

 

Getting used to the sinuous movement of a fin had been a matter of life or death, so he had learnt quickly, and he still knew his movements were not as graceful or fluid as they could be. Sometimes, especially when he was swimming close to the surface, he would kick forward as if he still had his legs. It was like stumbling in water, or taking a step in a dream and waking up. But getting used to it would be a matter of time. He knew he didn’t use his gills as efficiently as he could, didn’t swim as fast as he could, didn’t know how much cold he could stand…

He would have had it easier if he simply lived in the water constantly. But he felt like he had become enough of a hermit as it was. Burying himself in a tomb of water was out of the question. He sometimes transformed back and walked to the nearest human village, which was many miles away, so more than walking, he teleported. Then again, easy was not made for Loki. That was the whole point of going to the sparcely populated North Pole of Midgard; to explore the aquatic capabilities of Jotuns that no Aesir had know existed.

Loki looked at the ship up close. He had been swimming up to it for hours, folowing the noise. There was no distinctive flag, or maybe there was but it wasn’t visible from fo far below. And Loki was no expert anyway; he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between a country flag and a hurricane warning flag.  
He could, however, see a name written in white letters “THE FOUNDATION”. To him it sounded ominous, like all the other ships. He went below the water and kept close to big pieces of ice in order to hide and be mistaken as apiece of ice by their radars and eco-locators. He still had his magic to make technology overlook him, but he didn’t want to use too much of it. One day humans would build something to detect magic, he was sure of it, and things would get difficult.

Loki decided to let the ship get into the frozen desert for a few miles.

 He swam easily next to the ship that broke thin ice; thin meaning two or three meters of width. He checked the engines and the material looking for more clues. There were weapons, but minimal and concealed. He wasn’t sure what to make of it.

He tried to observe the crew members too, but nowadays most of the fun in ships happened inside. Loki was intrigued. He had to admit that. He had found quite a few ships in the last years. He had acted against quite a few, but he had to choose his victims well. Too many accidents and somenone would go to investigate. Once he had crossed paths with a student expedition. He was perplexed at why would anyone want to go to such inhospitable lands, but in the end he had decided to let them pass un molested. He himself had ended up there to learn after all.

This new ship didn’t look like an expedition. It didn’t look like an oil-digging group either, nor a cargo ship. This one was quite mysterious and made Loki think of the legends of all kinds of pirates: Human, both old and modern and space rogues in their unlicenced pirate ships. Now would Loki let these pirates pass? What were they doing so far north?

He swam silently next to the ship waiting patiently to see if someone came out and gave away their purpose. There was a crew indeed, but they weren’t very talkative outside. It seemed they were not used to the cold. All but one buffoon, whose goal in life seemed to be to entertain.

Not that Loki could hear them all that well, he was just guessing from their body language.

In the end, loki decided to freeze their path ahead and their path behind. He didn’t know what they were up to, but he had been behaving well, and nobody would notice a band of rogues going missing. Besides, maybe there were slaves in that ship and Loki was doing a noble act. Maybe this time he could freeze the hull and see if it was indeed more brittle, weak enough to break from a good hit. Maybe he would try that singing thing that humans claimed that drove sailors crazy. He hadn’t had time to have fun in a long time.

He swam about two miles back before he started to freeze the path and the surrounding area. If that ship wanted to go back, it would have to grow legs. Freezing the other half of the way would be a bit more tricky, since loki had to swim faster than the ship, which was not easy, and far ahead enough to have time to make ice thiker than what the ship could break.

Loki was getting good at this. He went out of the water and his jotun body reacted automatically to the colder, drier surroundings by giving him back his legs. It wasn’t part of his shapeshifting powers, it felt far more physical, and the first time there had been pain everywhere.

Loki had been thinking about it for a long time, and it made sense. Loki had been to Jotunheim many times. He had seen cities mostly populated by warriors and leaders. He had never seen a true society, and maybe that was because Jotuns lived mostly underwater. It was always warmer than the surface.

Anyway, he went out of the water because whatever happened, would happen on the surface

 

 

(Loki was going to follow the ship until the ice became too thick and people got down to help with the ice and external problems. Tony would be one of them, of course, but I don't remember if Tony was on a humanitarian mission to stop the killing of baby seals or what. Anyway, Loki was going to stalk Tony and establish a friendship with Tony making mistakes and letting Loki realize that Tony knew more about the sea than what he let on. Because in this fic Tony was to be a Selkie. I had not yet decided completely, but I think I was going to have Maria be the one who had gone to the North Pole to stop the seal-killing and had found Tony there with the gaping hole in the chest of one of the hunter's weapons. I don't know if Tony had his coat, if Howard had taken it from him or if the hunter had torn it to shreds in the first place.)


	17. Chapter 17

Witches were the gender they decided to be, and Loki had been a witch for his 1537 years, before he even learnt what being a witch entailed. No, it was not about the magic. In fact, he hardly ever used his full potential. That’s not what being a witch meant.   
He was a witch because with a few words he could sooth or irk in equal measure. He was a witch because he made sure his mother never felt a trophy wife when Odin dismissed her. He was a witch because he did everything in his hands to steer his brother to easier quests. He was a witch because he hid in the palace corridors and followed the peasants Odin refused to help and helped silently. He was a witch because he made a laughingstock out of the greedy counsellors and power-hungry nobles.  
A dear witch, the one who taught him the term, once said that Loki was 80% boffo, 10% smirks and 10% charm. Loki had been insulted at first; but learning the difference had probably been the time when Loki turned from being a boy to being an adult. Growing had much to do with the very long trip he made around all the realms. That’s how he found himself in...

(Lance, I think I was going to send Loki to Lance to learn more about the world and less of what his father wanted to teach. He'd find Tony there as a noble banished from civilised cities because of his outrageous disregard of social class, He'd have a minor role, because I intended to focus on Loki doing things everyone considered magic, but were actually just common sense and ominous made up words. Tony would either fall for his tricks, or more likely, fall for him as soon as he discovered the mage behind the courtain. Loki would make an honest effort to bring the most amount of goodness and enjoying the vage feeling of terror that he could instill in the ignorant. Tony's cheer clashes with his style, which would have made them have a big argument)


End file.
